bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?
What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Blue's Ball *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Squirrel *Sidetable *Magenta *Snail *Spatula *Bowl *Banana Muffins *Squirrel *Felt Friends *Socks *Shoes *Coat *Shirt *Sweather *Gingerbread Boy *Mail it *Turquoise *Stamp *Envelope Summary As we head up to the Blue's Clues house, Steve invites us to come in, but it seems there's a little problem. We tell him that the door isn't open. He realizes what's wrong and opens it, laughing at his mistake. He and Blue have been drawing a picture and he has us come take a look at it. It's a picture of him, Blue, Magenta and Blue's favorite beach ball. Blue's busy putting the finishing touches on it. Steve likes it so much, he wants to hang it on the refrigerator, but Blue has another idea. So we play Blue's Clues to find out what else she wants to do with her picture. Soon, the first clue, a stamp, is found. Next, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper call for us - it seems that some "mystery-maker" showed up in the kitchen and made an ice-cream cone, but they have no idea who it was. We take a look at the clues: a scoop, ice cream, cones and sprinkles. From there, we carefully follow a messy trail, "mystery maker" out the back door, through the backyard, in the front door and finally into the bathroom. It turns out that the is just Blue. She's busy washing her hands to clean up. Soon, the second clue, an envolope is found. We then find a Felt Friend who needs our help. He's just gotten dressed by himself for the first time, but it seems that it didn't work out quite as well as he had planned. He's feeling kind of uncomfortable. We help him to put his clothes on in the right way: socks then shoes, as opposed to shoes first, then the socks. We also help him to put on a shirt first, then a sweater and finally his jacket. In the Blue Skidoo segment for this episode, we visit a bakery, where we help a Spatula and Bowl to make banana muffins. We place the recipe in order: mixing, pouring, baking and finally putting the muffins on a plate. They also have to be left to cool off for a little while first. We skidoo back home and find the third clue, which is on Mailbox, for he had a Pawprint on it. Steve sits in the thinking chair and figures out that the answer is to mail the picture to Magenta. We do so, then wait to hear back from Magenta, with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper and Bowl & Spatula (who arrive with the muffins). Mailbox then arrives with a letter from Magenta that said THANK YOU! on a picture she drew. Steve then sings the So Long song and the episode ends. The Three Clues *Stamp *Envelope *Mailbox Trivia/Easter Eggs * This is the last episode until Blue's Big Treasure Hunt in which Daniel R. Anderson was the show's primary content consultant. *First episode Nancy Keegan directed. *This is the second in which credits for this episode ran over a minute. *This is Laura G. Brown's first episode. *This is also the last episode where Soo Kyung Kim's credit was Art & Animation Manager from What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses! What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABCs Math! Blue's Birthday What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? The Grow Show! Blue Wants To Play A Song Game! What Does Blue Want To Make? Magenta Comes Over! Blue's News! and Steve Gets the Sniffles. By the following episode, it was renamed Design & Animation Director. *For this episode and the following, supervising producer Jennifer Twomey-Perello directed the vldeo letters from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?. *"Step By Step" would be a better title for this episode because it tells you what has to be done first, second, third, fourth, etc. *The felt friend is voiced by Brandon Goncalves. *Mr. Salt is voiced by Nick Balaban and Nick is the writer with Micheal Smith and Dr. Alice Wilder. *Mrs. Pepper is voiced by Spencer Hydan. *Mailbox is voiced by Seth O Hickory. *Adam Torkei Diana Willner Jennifer Willner Magenta voiced by Koyalee Chanda and Phil Worley Jr. were in Steve and Blue's Letter Magenta sended them. And the viewer wanted deliver a letter to Steve and Blue and Steve and Blue want to send it back to the viewer. *Laura Sweitzer did the voice for Spatula for this episode while Travis Greisler reprised his role as Bowl. *This is the tenth episode to use "No! It's a Clue!" *This is the first episode where there is no incorrect answer. *This last episode steve says & blue barks saying "no" from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?,What Does Blue Want To Make?,Pretend Time.[[Blue''s ABCs]] What Does Blue Want To Build?.,Blue's Senses!.Steve Gets The Sniffles,Snack Time ,What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?,Adventures in Art, Blue Wants To Play A Game! ,Blue's Story Time,Draw Along With Blue, Hide and Seek, Quotes Steve: Let's Hang it Up Refrigerator? Blue: (barking "No") Steve: No You Don't Want to Hang it Up Refrigerator? Blue: (no barking) Steve: Well What Blue Wants to Do with Our Drawing? Steve: What A Great Idea. We'le Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do With Our Drawing. I. Love Blue's Clues. am9224 Banana Muffins Blue's Drawing Video Appearances Magenta Comes Over (Video) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Nick Jr. Category:Blues Clues UK Category:Again Category:Magenta Comes Over! VHS Category:special